warhammer40kfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тема форума:WH40K vs SW/@comment-39755129-20190810194456/@comment-38278433-20190814030545
От Lord of Chaos Krull: 1. Способен, тот же Магнус вывел из варпа целую планету, а он не сильнейший псайкер в галактике, к тому же, не стоит забывать про десциплины псайкана, довольно сильные спелы, например тот же мастер биомант может менять свою клеточную структуру, есть еще хронокинетики и куча других псайкеров, например предсказатели могут просто снести судьбу человека, а пирокинетик поджечь человека усилием воли, к тому же, согласно ОВ, поджечь силой мысли и перпеутать судьбу может даже санкционат, да что там, стандартный псайкер астра милитарум может вызвать пси бурую, способную выворачивать врагов как кукол:The psyker unleashes the full might of his mind, summoning a roiling psychic tempest that envelops his enemy, lifting them from the ground and wrenching them about like a rag doll. Те же псайкеры в ДКП крушили БСК пассами морщинистых рук:На деле же, когда Империум вывел на поле битвы странных осунувшихся шаманов, способных крушить бронекостюмы пассами морщинистых рук, произошла катастрофа, а уж метать огенные стрелы вообще легко, могущественные же псайкеры могут осознанно разрывать ткань реальности, путешествуя по варпу, могут создавать даже сферы безвременья, или просто отправить врага прямо в Имматериум, от такого нет защиты, даже у Вишейта и Нихилуса, средние же джедаи обладают либо сходным, либо меньшим могуществом,а да, тот же какодоминус за 10 лет своими способностями 1300 планет вроде подчинил, или систем ? Не помню уже, а колдуны Хаоса смогли оживить город улей. 2. ФФГ видимо мы плохо читаем, ведь согласно тому же Короносу, линейный крейсер типа Оверлорд сходит с верфей примерно каждое десятилетие: Конструкция "Владыки" древняя, но эффективная, и новые представители этого типа по-прежнему входят в строй примерно каждое десятилетие. 3. Гипертрофирование или нет - это бэк, так что плевать, все что в каноничных источниках - бэк. 4. Ну и ? Любой псайкер может так же, вон, в кодексе Хаоса описывается, как мигрень у обычного обработчика мяса вызвала массовое демоническое вторжение, так что псайкеры тоже могут планеты уничтожать, главное что бы он из под контроля вышел и в варп портал создал, к тому же, это явно не стандартные падаваны. 1. Смищно, но давайте не передёргивать. Магнус перед этим предварительно выкачал энергию Фенриса. И он как раз входит в топы сильнейших псайкеров Галактики. То, что могут относительно средние форсъюзеры, уже показано выше. Те спеллы псайкеров - полная херня. Мейс Винду, например, в "Войнах Клонов" Тартаковского в одиночку вынес целую армию дроидов и уронил на них тяжёлый корабль. Ни один псайкер уровня ниже главного библиария такого не проделывал. Ни один псайкер не действовал своими силами дальше километра. При том, что боевая медитация может распространяться на сотни и тысячи километров (если речь идёт о космическом бое), внушить врагу страх и мысли о поражении, с кристальной ясностью предсказывать будущее и чётко читать мысли с другого конца Галактики. Псайкеру просто мозги выпотрошат ещё до того, как тот подойдёт в зону действия своих способностей. Всё то, что вы говорите, умеет и обычный форсер, и даже лучше. 2. Входят в строй =/= строятся. Они могут строиться хоть тысячелетиями, заранее заложенные ещё на стадии каркаса, а выпускаться поочерёдно. Плюс войти в строй могут и отремонтированные корабли. Да, это ещё противоречит выписке, что крейсеры строятся сотни лет, и они редкие. 3. Бэк бэком, но надо отделять зёрна от плевел. Нет ни одного случая, чтобы готическое корыто в одиночку вбомбило планету в шлак собственными орудиями (то есть, без применения специальных торпед, бомбардировочных пушек или Нова-орудия). 4. Не может, лол. Ни один псайкер собственными силами не взрывал планеты, не создавал огромные космические шторма (кроме Магнуса, но он топ вселенной) и не уничтожал звёзды. мигрень у обычного обработчика мяса вызвала массовое демоническое вторжение. ''Не путайте тёплое с мягким. Он сам ничего не сделал для того, чтобы опустошить планету. Это сделали демоны, легионы демонов, плюс подмога от самого Кхорна. Этот мир позже вообще подвергли Экстерминатусу. ''так что псайкеры тоже могут планеты уничтожать, Логика какая-то потраченная. Планета-то не была уничтожена, а случаев, когда псайкер сам уничтожил мир, не было. Демоническое вторжение не считается. главное что бы он из под контроля вышел и в варп портал создал, '' Открою страшную тайну, но далеко не всегда прорыв из тушки псайкера устроит вторжение планетарного масштаба. Один Варп-портал не поглотит планету, он быстрее схлопнется, чем пожрёт хотя бы с десяток квадратных метров. ''к тому же, это явно не стандартные падаваны. Да нет, это самые обычные падаваны. Просто у них настолько прорвало крышу, что чрезмерная концентрация Силы буквально аннигилировала мир, а перед этим прошлась цепная реакция со стороны других падаванов, накапливая энергию Тёмной Стороны.